A New Love At A Wedding
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Entered for fan-freak121's 1oo Different Pairings Competition. At Hermione and Ron's wedding, George meets a girl. A classic story of when two people lock eyes across the room and think, "This is the one for me" GW/OC. Rated K cuz there's no cursing, I don't usually do K.


**A/N: I know that George marries Angelina Johnson, but for this story, please ignore that! Written for fan-freak121's 100 Different Pairings Competition.**

The girl stood a few feet away, holding a small glass of wine. Her hair was long and blonde, reaching down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown color like chocolate. She stood alone, looking around at everyone. Her dress was a strapless one that went down to her thighs. It was a warm color like honey, similar to her hair. The belt was a gold sparkle color that fit perfectly around her thin waist.

She turned her head and couldn't help but linger for a moment. She smiled at George, he smiled back. She turned her head again. A wedding guest came up and greeted her, quickly. She went to the table about a foot away from where George was standing. She opened her purse and took out a small box, placing it inside a bigger box on the present's table. She checked the label and nodded.

"Hello." She said quietly

"Hi." He said back

"Are you with the bride or groom?" she asked

"Uh, the groom. I'm his brother." She smiled, "You?"

"The bride. We were neighbors and when I saw her at Hogwarts, well… I never knew she was a witch. I always was convinced the Grangers were strictly Muggles."

"Yeah."

"Are… you ok?" she asked placing a hand on his arm, "You seem to be… sad."

"Oh well… in the war I recently lost someone. My twin brother." She raised her eyebrows, "It's still pretty fresh."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She said softly, "I lost lots of people in my family. I miss them sometimes. Even though people do the best they can to make me feel better, they can't bring her back." Hermione came up behind her and poked her shoulder. The girl let out a small screech and turned around, "Oh Hermione, you look amazing." The two hugged. George clapped Ron on the back

"Congratulations, Ronnie-kins." Ron gave his older brother a small shove

"Shove off." Ron's ears turned red and he smiled at his new bride

"Ooh Sophia, I'm so happy you could be the maid of honor!" Hermione said pulling away to take a look at her childhood friend. Hermione's wedding dress was strapless and extremely big and poufy. The ruflly dress ballooned around her small figure and the top hugged her waist. The dress shimmered when she moved. "Oh, I see you met George."

"Oh yeah, I'm George Weasly." George said feeling his face get hot with embarrassment

"Sophia Fitola." She smiled and tucked her blonde hair behind her ears

"Come on, Soph, let's go set up for… you know." The two girls giggled and ran off. Ron turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow

"What?" George asked, shoving his hands in his pockets

"You've got a crush!"

"Stop smiling like an idiot Ronnie. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it!" Ron teased his brother, "You fancy Sophia!"

"Well…" George started, to Ronald's pleasure, "She is beautiful, I'll say that." George looked at the girl. She was talking to the young flower girl who was wearing a similar dress to hers. Ginny came over to her, also wearing a bridesmaid dress. The two girls hugged and laughed about something. Hermione came over and hugged Ginny. "But here's the thing, I don't even know her."

"So get to know her!" Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "ask her to dance."

As if on que, music started playing. Ron went over to Hermione and pulled her to the dance floor. The two danced together, making everyone happy their predictions came true. George walked over to Sophia, taking a deep breath. She turned and jumped, smiling. Her big chocolate eyes, looking up at the red headed boy.

"Hi George, what's up?" George cleared his throat

"Uh, Sophia, you want to dance?"

"Sure!" she said brightly. She slipped her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor.

Her heart pounded as he paced his hands on her hips. She put wrapped her hands around his neck. She silently thanked Hermione for convincing her to wear three inch stiletto heels. Sophia rested her head on George's chest. Smiling. His heartbeat was racing, fast enough that Sophia was nothing short of flattered. George looked down at the girl, smiling. She reminded him of Ginny in a way. She was innocent, but strong.

"How old are you?" he asked, she stopped resting her head on his chest and looked up at him. She was still two inches shorter than him

"I'm twenty two." She said, "How old are you?"

"Twenty four. You went to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes, I was in your brothers' year. I was a Ravenclaw so…"

"I think I remember you." She looked at him. She started panicking; she had done a lot of stupid things in her time at Hogwarts, had George remembered her for any of those things? "You were in the D.A. weren't you? You were the girl the Umbridge hated."

"Oh yeah, she hated me so much." She laughed; relieved that's how he knew her. George remembered seeing Umbridge drag Sophia down the hall, pulling her by her long blonde hair. The more Sophia whimpered, the harder Umbridge wrapped her stubby little fingers around it.

"Didn't she once push you into a wall?" Sophia looked at the floor. She didn't just push Sophia into a wall. She also gave her a concussion and pushed her down the stairs. Madam Pomphrey was her best friend in Sophia's fifth year. She nodded slowly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. And you know what, I remember you too! You and your brothers' departure was legendary. In fact…" she laughed quietly, blush playing on her face, "It's what made me want to become an Auror. To make an influence." George looked at the girl. He could see the fifteen year old girl who was afraid to step out of a doorway. Spending her day trying to be invisible. She Umbridge's RADAR was set on Sophia

"You're an Auror?" she laughed

"Well… sort of." She sighed, "Six months ago, I sort of had an incident."

"What happened?"

"Since I was in the D.A. I know that Peter Pettigrew was to blame, not Sirius. I actually met Sirius once or twice. Anyway, a couple of months ago, I ran into one of his friends. I knew who he was and so… I sort of lost control." Her blush darkened

"Meaning?" he cocked an eyebrow

"I destroyed his face." She smiled in sort of a guilty way, "But he got me good, too. He… broke a bunch of my ribs. But I brought him to Azkaban."

"All by yourself?"

"All by myself." She beamed

"I think I saw a news article about you. You were amazing." She blushed. The song ended and another started. The two stayed on the dance floor. Hermione and Ron looked at the two, smiling. They kissed, satisfied that their wedding could be responsible for another couple

"Thank you, George. That means a lot." She smiled

"You're welcome." He smiled at her

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Her heart flipped. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled her closer to him by her waist. Hermione and Ron looked over them and gaped with open mouths. Ginny dragged Hermione up to the stage to catch the bouquet. The second Hermione started talking, Sophia and George jumped away from each other, though still staying close. Every girl walked close to the stage to catch the bouquet. Ginny came and stood next to Sophia.

Hermione turned, clutching the flowers. It may not have been right, but she hoped either Sophia or Ginny would catch it. That's why, before she turned her back, she got a good, hard look at where the two were standing. Perfect, she thought, they were standing together. The Weasly boys stood off to the side, making a joke of some sort. Hermione released the bouquet from her fingers letting it fly.

Sophia was never one to be particularly set on getting married. But, as she saw the bouquet fly in the air, she felt as though she finally understood what girls talked about. Hoping to one day meet "The One". Maybe she already had, maybe she would soon. But in that moment, she knew she wanted that bouquet.

She reached out and closed her eyes, a stupid thing to do, she knew that. But she wasn't one of those people that would be pushing people down just to catch something that may not have rightfully deserved. Something touched Sophia's hand, and then fell at her feet. She bent down and picked up the bouquet. She stared in awe at the gold lining, wondering how she managed to catch it. Hermione ran down off the stage and over to her friend. She threw her arms around her.

"Oh Merlin, Sophia!" she said, "Come on!" she and Ginny dragged Sophia over to the Weasly boys. George watched Sophia laugh as she was pulled closer to him, "Look who caught the bouquet, boys!" Hermione said

"You seem to be happier about it than I am." But both Sophia and Hermione knew she was lying. Three boys about the age of seven came over to ask the girls to dance

"Don't let him take your girl, Georgy." Ron said, they all laughed

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's such a ladies man." George said rolling his eyes

"Well you better hold on to her," Harry said, "She's quite popular with the guys."

"I can see why. And don't worry I wont."

Sophia looked across the room at George. The two smiled at each other. George walked over to her, his mind set on asked her out on a date.


End file.
